


Sai and the Hand of God

by reminiscence



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Terza Rima, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: They remember legends until the young and living rise up like a tide.





	

The snow washes out the sun  
and the rain, the cool breeze  
of a snapping fan when done:

The game's started. He will seize  
his victory on the board  
and, initially, with ease

Till the young move up toward  
to him, and higher – the reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #60 – terza rima poetry


End file.
